


Common Ground

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting four years down the line may change their futures for the better. Or it may not. The question is if they can afford not to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeshna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/gifts).



> Written for Smitty's birthday.

In one timeline they would perhaps meet over chess. A meeting of wit and intellect.

In another, there might have been a battlefield between them, too much blood spilled, too many regrets and too many lives wasted.

In this one, the sun is shining when they see each other again; face to face. Four years and three months down the line. The world isn't burning, yet, but the embers are growing hotter and it is no longer a matter of if, but _when_ the powder keg will blow.

The question is the collateral damage. How many pieces will there be and will any of them be alive to pick them up?

Erik shifts on his feet. It's not a nervous move, simply a shift to gain a more comfortable stance. His left knee is still aching from the torn ligament. A minor wound he'd received during a skirmish with Charles' people.

Charles sits regally in his chair, at ease, but there's a slump to his shoulders and a darkness in his eyes that tell an entirely different story. Drawing in a deep breath, Charles opens his mouth to begin, then shuts it again, a look of consternation on his face. He sighs and tries again.

Erik cocks his head lightly to the side. There isn't that much room to move with the helmet on, but he won't be taking it off before he knows what Charles wants.

"I had everything planned out," Charles says quietly, "but I hardly dare put it into words of fear that you might take it the wrong way, as you did the last time."

Erik knows what he's talking about, but he refuses to acknowledge it.

"I am at a loss how to broach this with you without you taking it wrongly, either as a declaration of war or one of surrender," Charles explains.

Erik allows himself a small grin. "Speak your peace and let me decide how to interpret it," he offers.

Charles narrows his eyes. "If I were to say that we can not stand apart in this and that if we persist in it anyway, we will tear the world apart?"

Erik gives him a long, thoughtful look. They are great as they are, but he'll give Charles his dues. Erik would not have achieved the means to boost and learn the control of his powers without Charles as the catalyst. Or maybe he would have, but it would have taken much longer.

"You think I want to kill everyone and rule over the remains?" Erik asks quietly, deceptively so. Because such accusations ring terribly close to Shaw's plans and Erik is still a bit prickly about his former tormentor.

Charles raises an eyebrow.

Erik takes a moment to really think about it. He just wants his people to be free and for their persecution to end. His eyes linger on Havoc who stands behind Charles, at attention and with a cool detached air about him. The boy is more in control of himself now than Erik recalls. He looks more a man now as well, taller, broader, a white, fading scar running from one temple down along his cheekbone.

A souvenir from a run-in with one of Erik's people.

"You never did understand me fully," Erik finally says. He's long since given up the hope of that ever happening but it still leaves an empty feel in his chest.

"Maybe not," Charles says quietly, "but then again, you never quite understood me either."

Erik wants to scoff, but Charles is partly right. Erik's never quite understood Charles' insistence on seeing good in people, when Erik knows how much horror the human heart can hide. Of all people, Charles should be able to see this.

"You can't avoid bloodshed altogether," Erik finally says. He almost gestures at Azazel, who's standing behind him; to step forward and take them away.

"Thank you for proving my point," Charles says drily. "I am very well aware that bloodshed is inevitable. I might be an idealist, Erik, I'm not an idiot." Charles takes a deep breath and carries on. "We would stand a better chance on the same side."

"You hope to tame me? Force me to embrace your agenda?" Erik asks acidly. "Besides, I already offered and you turned me down."

Charles rolls his eyes in annoyance and looks years younger for a moment. "Really, are we bringing this up now?" he asks, matching Erik's tone. "Maybe if I'd wanted to recreate the setting before making this peace offering, I could have hurt you; mind and a body, my _friend_ \- then see if you would be more amenable."

Erik tries not to grin at this. Behind all his calm and in-control attitude, Charles is as sharp tongued as Erik himself. "We both know you won't follow me and I won't follow you," he says. And it's the truth. The biggest hurdle, really. A kingdom can not have two rulers, an army not two generals.

"Are you telling me that you are not willing to try or that you simply give up before even considering it?" Charles asks shrewdly, tone of voice making it every inch the challenge it is meant to be.

Erik bares his teeth in a mirthless grin. "Nice try, Charles."

Charles huffs a breath of annoyance, but there's a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Are you at least willing to hear my suggestions?" he asks. "That will be all they are, suggestions and I am open to making changes to them to make it work."

Raising an eyebrow, Erik doesn't comment. The 'really?' is not to be ignored.

Charles shoots him a dirty look. "We've both changed in the past four years, Erik. While we may not have understood each other initially, we can both make an effort... for the sake of others."

Erik hears the unvoiced admission. While he's been busy and has raged mentally at Charles on and off through the years, he's missed him too.

A little.

"And you do not need to be _tamed_ ," Charles adds, the smile no longer so carefully hidden. "Tempered, perhaps, but never tamed. And you think me an idealist, so teach me to see that worries you so much in the world."

""Show me yours and I'll show you mine?" Erik asks dryly.

There's a light flush across Charles' cheeks and the dirty look is back.

Erik bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. "You understand that I can not simply agree to this. That I have to talk to my people about it."

"And here I thought you were a autocratic ruler," Charles mutters.

It's Erik's turn to shoot him a withering look. "I can not simply abandon my own agenda in favour of yours," he says. "And I don't want to."

Charles nods, a softening to his face. "I did not expect you to," he says. "Would two days from now be enough time to decide whether or not you will hear us out? Same time and place?"

Erik nods. Slinging his cape back over one shoulder before telling Azazel that they are leaving, he doesn't miss the roll of Charles' eyes, the exasperated expression clear on his face.

In an almost childish way it only makes Erik want to be more theatrical, but he reins it in. He has given Charles far too much ammunition already. Hiding a smile he gestures to Azazel who puts a hand on his shoulder and takes them back to their latest hideout.

They all have much to discuss. And he has much convincing to do. Both of himself and of the others. Because as true as he is to his own cause, he can't ignore the fact that if he can influence Charles, make him _see_ ; they can maybe save more of their kind than his Brotherhood can on its own. Even if down the line they may part ways again; their worldviews simply too different.

Is it not worth a try? Does he not owe their kind to try? Does he not owe himself and Charles one more attempt at least?


End file.
